La cena de corazones cálidos
by Exelion
Summary: Fanfic de navidad. Twilight organizó una cena para compartir un momento especial con sus amigas en la noche de los corazones cálidos pero las CMC tendrán una gran aventura que pondrá en riesgo su amistad. ¿Logrará sobrevivir su amistad en esta noche especial?


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Con un pequeño retraso les traigo el especial navideño que les habia prometido en el capitulo anterior de amor rosa y nuevamente vuelven a tomar protagonismo las CMC.**

**Como dato adicional, este es mi primer fanfic escrito dentro de un punto temporal de la cuarta temporada. Sólo espero que el canon no lo destruya.**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Oraciones encerradas entre «» simbolizan pensamientos.  
Parrafos separados por XXX simbolizan cambios de escenarios.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

La nieve caía vigorosa por toda Equestria cubriéndola de un atractivo y llamativo manto blanco. Cada año los pegasos de todo el territorio preparaban una tormenta ligera para conmemorar una de las fechas más festivas del calendario, la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Y tras ese telón natural, una princesa le pedía a su dragón asistente que escribiera unas importantes invitaciones para una reunión muy importante.

—Apresúrate a terminar esas invitaciones Spike, el chocolate caliente está casi listo —dijo Twilight la alicornio.  
—Ya casi están… ¡listo! —respondió Spike el dragón poniéndole el punto final a la última carta.  
—Bien, envíalas.  
—¿Ahora?  
—Pues claro, he estado planeando esta cena de los corazones cálidos desde la última vez que estuve con mis amigas, y con mi calendario real lleno no tuve más remedio que hacerlo aquí en Canterlot. Será algo muy especial —su voz se llenaba de calidez mientras observaba las llamas de la chimenea consumir la madera.  
—Yo también las extraño ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos la obra aquí en Canterlot? —recordó Spike sentándose cerca de las brazas.  
—Como olvidarlo Spike. Ten —dijo entregándole la taza de chocolate caliente con un malvavisco flotando.  
—Gracias.

Juntos observaron la hipnótica danza del fuego con suma atención, como si este ocultara un secreto que esperaba ser desenmascarado. Spike apoyó su cabeza sobre Twilight y esta hizo lo mismo feliz de saber que sus amigas vendrían a pasar el día con ella.

A la mañana siguiente Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy acompañadas de las CMC esperaban el tren para partir a Canterlot. Varios ponis aguardaban en la estación debidamente adornada para estas festividades, carteles, farolas y demás que junto a la nieve propagaban una agradable sensación.

—Carta para Sweetie Belle.

Nadie se esperaba que ese cartero le entregara una carta proveniente de Manehattan, más específicamente, de su nueva amiga Bella Farfalle.

—No nos mantengas en la expectativa, ábrela, ábrela —dijeron Applebloom y Scootaloo agitándola.  
—Está bien, está bien.

Rompiendo el sobre con su boca sacó la carta y la leyó en voz alta para todas. Ha pasado tiempo desde su pequeña aventura en la gran ciudad y las cosas más impactantes se guardaron en secreto para que Rarity no explotara de drama y evitar que Applejack castigara a Applebloom hasta que Celestia dejara de gobernar.

—Vaya, me alegra que la pequeña Babs tenga una amiga con quien pasar la noche de los corazones cálidos—comentó alegre Applejack.  
—A nosotras también —respondieron risueñas al recordar aquel fin de semana.  
—¡Todos a bordo al tren con destino a Canterlot!  
—Vamos tortugas, Twilight no está esperando en Canterlot —expresó Rainbow ansiosa.  
—¿Por qué tan apurada caramelo? ¿Acaso extrañas a Twilight? —inquirió Applejack.  
—Es más que eso, seguro la novata no ha practicado su vuelo desde la última vez que nos vimos y quiero tomarle una prueba de vuelo. No quiero que se vuelva holgazana.

Dentro del vagón las ponis se acomodaron en los asientos esperando que el tren se ponga en marcha.

—Hablando de tortugas, gracias nuevamente Fluttershy por dejar que las mascotas se queden en tu hogar, espero que no sea una molestia —agradeció Rarity.  
—Para nada, además dejé a cargo a Ángel, un poco de responsabilidad le vendría bien al pequeñín.  
—Seguro la deben estar pasando súpertastico—dijo Pinkie Pie.

**XXX**

Mientras tanto en casa de Fluttershy las cosas eran muy diferentes. Encima de su sillón favorito, Ángel vestía con una capa roja y una corona de cartón, una de sus patas sostenía un cetro dorado con su rostro inmortalizado en él.

Con un ademan hizo que un ratón le trajera una rodaja de zanahoria, la cual degustaba feliz mientras veía una pelea de gladiadores llevada a cabo por dos ardillas que usaban como espadas unos apios y como mazas unos brócolis.

Las otras mascotas jugaban y rompían las cosas de las demás habitaciones.

**XXX**

Dadas las condiciones meteorológicas se prohibió el abrir de ventanillas durante el viaje en tren, lo empañado de los cristales delataba las bajas temperaturas de las colinas circundantes de Canterlot.

La charla animada que tenían nuestras protagonistas era un modo de mantenerse tibias y no pensar en las gélidas ventiscas. Las mane 5 compartían el recuerdo de aquella obra de teatro de corazones cálidos que hicieron hace mucho y las CMC ansiaban volver a capital de Equestria.

—¿Qué llevas allí Rainbow Dash? —preguntó Scootaloo.  
—Es un ponche que hice para la cena que tendremos con Twilight —respondió señalando la jarra que llevaba consigo.  
—¿Con que ahora cocinas dulzura? —inquirió Applejack con una sonrisa y mirada inquisidora.  
—Es una antigua receta familiar que viene de generación tras generación de pegasos asombrosos. Cuando lo prueben sus lenguas se derretirán —presumió Rainbow.  
—¿Pero si nos derrites las lenguas como haremos para comer esta deliciosa mansión de jengibre que preparé para ustedes? —preguntó angustiada Pinkie quien azotó aquella mesa con aquel postre de lujo que aguó la boca de sus amigas y la de los demás pasajeros del vagón.

Todos los detalles estaban cubiertos, incluso había una pequeña familia de ponis cenando en la mesa del comedor y en una esquina de la mini cocina, había una réplica en miniatura de la mansión. Pinkie señaló ese detalle con una lupa para que las demás observaran.

—Es increíble Pinkie ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacerlo?  
—Estuve toda la noche acompañada de varias tazas de café y un viejo libro de recetas —Pinkie sintió de repente una sensación familiar, resultado de la ingesta excesiva de café—. Si me disculpan, debo buscar un baño.

Dejó el postre en la mesa y corrió al sanitario.

—Se ve delicioso, será la mezcla perfecta para mi pastel especial de zapa manzanas —dijo Applejack.  
—Yo ayude en la preparación —agregó Apple Bloom.  
—Así es pequeñita —dijo su hermana mayor agarrándola y desordenando su melena juguetonamente.  
—Yo recolecté unas cuentas gemas vegetales para Spike —añadió Fluttershy.  
—Y yo traje la vajilla más fina que tengo para esta ocasión especial —destacó Rarity.  
—Yo ayude a empacar con plástico de burbujas —añadió Sweetie Belle.  
—Claro que si querida —dijo seguido de un abrazo.

Para todas les parecía una escena tierna, pero Scootaloo estaba preocupada para notarlo. Algo la inquietaba y su rostro lo confirmaba.

—¿Sucede algo Scootaloo? —preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
—No sucede nada… Oh miren, parece que ya llegamos.

Lo que parecía ser una mentira para evadir la conversación demostró ser todo lo contrario. El chillido de las ruedas al detenerse seguido de la típica salida de vapor de la locomotora anuncio la llegada a su destino y las ponis descendieron para dirigirse al hogar de Twilight.

**XXX**

La casa donde residía Twilight temporalmente estaba en la zona alta de Canterlot junto al castillo de las princesas. Lo más curioso del asunto es que aunque todos los habitantes de Canterlot tenían un ingreso alto que se diferenciaba mínimamente uno del otro existían las diferencias sociales, en este caso basadas en la ubicación de la residencia. Los más cercanos al castillo de Celestia eran considerados de clase alta mientras que los radicados cerca del muro exterior eran la clase baja.

Mientras recorrían las calles en busca de la casa de la alicornio morada Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se miraron en complicidad.

—Oye Scootaloo, ¿Quieres jugar a veo con mi ojito?  
—Está bien —respondió resignada—. Yo veo… unos potrillos armando juntos un árbol de corazones cálidos.  
—Ahora nosotras. Nosotras vemos una poni que está triste y no nos quiere contar nada —dijeron las otras dos al unísono.  
—Está bien, está bien, les cuento… es que… todas colaboraron para traer algo a la cena con Twilight pero yo vine con los cascos vacios —dijo con una mueca de tristeza.  
—Pero no necesitas dar cosas para que los demás tengan una buena imagen de ti, todo depende de-

Pero Apple Bloom no pudo terminar la oración cuando Scootaloo la sujetó a ella y a Sweetie y las arrastró hacia un callejón oscuro.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!  
—Ayúdenme a conseguir algo para la cena de corazones cálidos por favor.

Con cara de cachorro triste imploró ayuda a sus amigas.

—Guarda esa carita de pollito triste, te ayudaremos ¿Verdad Sweetie Belle?  
—No estoy segura.  
—Anímate, considera esto como una aventura para encontrar nuestras cutie mark.

Al escuchar esas palabras la cara de Sweetie Belle se iluminó ante la remota posibilidad de encontrar su tan anhelada cutie mark.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! Canterlot nos espera.

La pequeña unicornio salió corriendo del callejón hacia quien sabe dónde. Las otras sonrieron y le siguieron fervientes.

—¡¿Apple Bloom a donde crees que vas?! —gritó Applejack al ver a su hermanita salir despavorida sin siquiera saludar a la princesa Twilight.  
—¡No se preocupen, volveremos antes de la cena!  
—¡¿Al menos saben cómo regresar?! —gritó Rarity.

Pero las tres potrillas estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharla. La unicornio suspiró resignada.

—Puedo recorrer Canterlot en 10 minutos o menos así que puedo salir a buscarlas más tarde —ofreció Rainbow Dash.  
—¿Qué estamos esperando? Pasen y dejen de tomar frio, me alegro que hayan venido —dijo Twilight.  
—El placer es nuestro querida —respondió cortésmente Rarity.

A unas calles de allí tres potrillas jadeaban de cansancio.

—¿Y exactamente a donde nos dirigimos? —preguntó Apple Bloom.  
—No sé, yo comencé a correr de la emoción y cuando ustedes me siguieron redoblé el paso.  
—¡¿Ósea que estamos perdidas?!  
—No lo estamos —dijo Scootaloo—. Ahora debemos juntar bits para comprar algo para la cena ¿Cuánto dinero llevan consigo?

Y buscando en lo más recóndito de su ser sacaron pelusas, un resorte y un parasprite que salió volando sin más.

—Genial, estamos quebradas ¿Ahora qué haremos? —inquirió Scootaloo.

El trió se puso en pose pensativa mientras buscaban con la mirada algo que las inspirara y les hiciera ganar dinero fácilmente. Al ver un muñeco de nieve adornando la entrada de una casa, Apple Bloom tuvo una idea y acercó a las demás para susurrarles.

**XXX**

En la casa de Twilight, la alegría y el regocijo llenaban el lugar al tanto que las chicas preparaban todo para la cena de esta noche.

En el salón comedor Twilight y Rainbow se ponían al corriente sobre las clases de vuelo avanzadas que la alicornio había evitado por las obligaciones reales.

Pero un sonido proveniente de afuera hizo que Rainbow se rascara las sienes con sus cascos.

—Entonces debo hacer una voltereta y luego… ¿Rainbow, sucede algo? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Es esa canción… es demasiado para mí.  
—Pero es una tradición aquí en Canterlot pasar esa canción durante todo el día, ¿No recuerdas cuando la cantamos en la obra?  
—Claro que sí, es sólo que no puedo soportarlo. Unas cuantas veces para afirmar el espíritu no hacen mal… ¡¿Pero todo el día?!

Con eso último Rainbow sacó dos bolas de algodón y se las puso en las orejas.

La canción de la cual Rainbow refunfuñaba era nada más y nada menos que el cantico de los corazones cálidos. Pero esta versión era más lenta y con mas letra que la cantada en la obra. Le daba un toque más familiar y disfrutable.

Bueno, para algunos.

Twilight sólo rió por la escena.

**XXX**

—Potros y potrancas, pasen por aquí y por unos 5 bits les hacemos replicas suyas en muñecos de nieve —dijo Scootaloo enérgicamente.  
—Tan idénticos que podrían ser sus hermanos gemelos —agregó Sweetie Belle.

Y su primera idea de negocio fue esa, hacer muñecos de nieve que se parezcan a sus dueños. Usando la nieve de los alrededores y las hojas de los pinos como abrigos abrieron su pequeño puesto comercial.

No tardaron demasiado en tener sus primeros clientes, una agradable familia compuesta de cuatro integrantes, padre, madre y sus potrillos gemelos.

—Mira querida ¿No te parece una agradable entretención para los niños? —preguntó refinadamente el semental a su esposa.  
—Pienso lo mismo querido, ¿Ustedes que opinan niños?  
—¡Si, muñecos! —gritaron ambos de alegría.

El padre sacó una bolsita con unos 20 bits y se los dio a Scootaloo. Sus ojos cambiaron a los de una moneda de oro.

—Ahora pónganse aquí —Sweetie empujó a la familia— y déjenos hacer nuestra magia.

Para darle más sorpresa las pequeñas le vendaron los ojos a todos mientras recolectaban nieve y otros materiales para hacer que los muñecos tuvieran más parecido con sus dueños.

No ayudó demasiado.

Fue Apple Bloom la autora intelectual de estas palabras "Alguien debe acabar con el sufrimiento de esa cosa"

Pues… esta situación era algo similar.

Como narrador de una historia de rating K no se me permite propasarme con las palabras, pero seguro ya se dieron una idea.

Al sacarse las vendas, el semental agarró la bolsa con bits y se fue trotando del lugar junto con sus seres queridos dejando a las tres potrillas con las ilusiones rotas.

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Quién les dio permiso para arrancar los adornos y las hojas del árbol?!

Un guardia se acercaba para reprender a las potrillas por los destrozos provocados.

—¡Corran!

Y nuevamente las CMC estaban a las corridas por las calles de Canterlot, buscando la manera de perder al guardia urbano que les pisaba los talones.

—Malditas niñas.

Resignado y fatigado volvió a su posición para seguir vigilando, sin percatarse como las tres vándalos salían del tacho de basura y se escabullían victoriosas.

El hedor y las manchas eran notorios.

—Buena idea Apple Bloom, seguimos quebradas y ahora somos fugitivas de la ley.  
—Tú fuiste la que quería conseguir dinero para comprar algo para la cena.

Ambas chocaron sus cabezas desafiantes.

—¡Debí imaginar que esto pasaría, es igual que cuando arreglaste aquella mesa, una abominación!  
—¡La arreglamos entre las tres así que tú también eres responsable de esa-  
—¡Alto las dos! —dijo Sweetie Belle interponiéndose— Si siguen así sólo saldrán lastimadas.

Ante eso las otras giraron enojadas y sin dirigirse la palabra otra vez.

—Ven Sweetie Belle, volvamos a casa —ordenó Apple Bloom.  
—Sweetie Belle tienes que ayudarme a conseguir el dinero por favor.

A la pequeña unicornio no le gustaban las discusiones, y mucho menos estar en medio de ella. Pero debía tomar una decisión.

—Está bien Scootaloo, te ayudare a conseguir el dinero —dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa falsa.  
—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Juro que las voy a recompensar por esto.  
—Que ella te ayude, yo sólo las voy a acompañar para que no se metan en problemas.

Scootaloo se sentía triste por la pelea que tuvo con la pequeña granjera, pero todo lo que le importaba ahora era conseguir los bits.

En su lento andar la música del cantico sólo tensionaba el ambiente entre ellas dos. Sweetie Belle estaba despistada buscando un trabajo como para notarlo.

—¡Miren allá! —señaló Sweetie corriendo hasta allí.

"Se buscan ayudantes de cocina" era lo que decía el cartel que llamó la atención de la unicornio.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó una poni de tierra color blanco con una melena de rulos color azul orfanato.

El mas triste de los azules.

—Venimos por el anuncio —dijo Sweetie.  
—¿Tienen experiencia culinaria?  
—Yo si, y mis amigas pueden ayudarme.  
—Les dije que no cuenten conmigo —aclaró Apple Bloom indiferente.  
—Entonces vengan conmigo a la cocina mientras les explico de que se trata todo esto.

Lo primero a la vista es una bodega con varios carruajes que eran cargados con cajas que contenían platillos como para una fiesta. Alguno de ellos partían rumbo al castillo de Canterlot.

—La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna tienen una fiesta de los corazones cálidos con gente de clase alta de toda Equestria y nosotros somos el servicio de catering real, pero varios de nuestros cocineros enfermaron y para concretar la orden necesitamos ayuda de la población. Es por eso que se agradece su cooperación con la familia real.  
—No hay nada que agradecer. Lo hacemos por el placer de ayudar a otros —dijo Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom orbitó los ojos molesta.

—Bien, como son menores de edad no les puedo pagar con monedas pero si nos ayudan les podemos dar unos platos especiales para que lleven a sus casas como compensación ¿Qué dicen?

Ambas asintieron alegres por la propuesta.

—Bien aquí tienen —dijo la poni entregándoles unos delantales de cocina y gorros—. Sus estaciones de trabajo están allá. Uno de sus compañeros les dará la receta a preparar.

Las dos potrillas se ubicaron en su lugar de trabajo y comenzaron con su labor. Apple Bloom permanecía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal vez sabía lo que iba a pasar. Rió entre dientes mientras se llevaba una palomita a la boca.

**XXX**

—Rarity, la vajilla que trajiste es hermosa, en mi vida había visto algo igual —elogio Fluttershy.  
—Gracias querida, aunque no debe ser nada comparado con la vajilla real ¿Cierto princesa Twilight?  
—Rarity, sabes que no es necesario que me llames por mi título y a pesar de todo es una linda vajilla —respondió Twilight poniendo un tenedor al lado izquierdo del plato de porcelana.

Pero la alegre charla se vio interrumpida por la sirena de dos carruajes de bomberos que pasaron veloces por la casa de Twilight.

La curiosidad hizo que todas miraran el marchar de las fuerzas públicas.

—Seguro debe haber un incendio. Una vela caída o algo así —dijo Twilight.

Las demás asintieron y volvieron a su rutina.

**XXX**

El cantico perdía fuerza a medida que los bomberos llegaban al lugar. Los terrestres desenrollaron la manguera e iniciaron su combate con el fuego mientras los pegasos ingresaban al edificio para rescatar a los ponis que quedaron atrapados. Los unicornios preparaban su hechizo de burbuja para sofocar las llamas después de que los pegasos salieran.

Los evacuados y algunos curiosos observaban el fuego devorar el lugar, tan majestuoso como destructivo, una alegoría de lo mas… llamativa que coronaban el atardecer.

Scootaloo tenía un seño fruncido enfocado en el suelo cubierto de nieve, cualquiera diría que intentaba lanzar rayos lasers con sus ojos.

Pero la verdad era que estaba frustrada y enojada tanto con Sweetie Belle como con Apple Bloom

—Scootaloo… L-lo siento por arruinarlo —dijo Sweetie Belle con voz quebradiza.  
—¿Cómo pudiste dejar escapar el gas de la cocina de esa manera? —inquirió Scootaloo sin quitar la vista del suelo.  
—Tú me dijiste que encendiera el horno…  
—Y luego te pedí que vinieras a ayudarme a preparar la masa, ¡Al menos debiste cerrar el gas para evitar este desastre!  
—Scootaloo cálmate —rogó Apple Bloom.  
—¡¿Sabes que diccionario?! ¡Rarity tiene razón, eres una inútil y un estorbo!

Sin cambiar su expresión vio como los ojos de su amiga unicornio derramaba lagrimas que se perdían en la nieve mientras Apple Bloom apresuró a abrazarla para contener su llanto.

—¡Scootaloo mírate! Te volviste loca y nos tratas mal sólo por una cena…  
—¡Esa cena es importante para mí! —sentenció Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom se quedó estupefacta ante la actitud de su amiga pegaso. Sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar una lágrima que no escapó de la atención de Scootaloo, pero esta no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

—Vámonos Sweetie Belle, nos esperan en casa.

Ambas secaron sus lágrimas y comenzaron su regreso a casa, no sin antes pasar al lado de su amiga y decirle:

—Tú eres importante para nosotras Scootaloo, piénsalo.

Sentenciando su partida con esa oración las potrillas dejaron sola a Scootaloo, quien se marchó en dirección contraria enojada para evitar todo contacto.

**XXX**

La noche y su respectivo astro cayeron sobre Equestria. La tormenta de nieve se detuvo y el cielo se despejó por completo. Los negocios cerraban sus puertas para poder pasar la noche con sus seres queridos con el fuego de la chimenea como fuente de calor.

El cantico de los altavoces resonaba ahora que las calles estaban desoladas. Ningún alma poni vagaba por los senderos a esta hora.

Excepto por Scootaloo, quien agotada y fatigada buscaba algún negocio que estuviera abierto a esta hora pero era inútil.

Su recorrido la extravió y no sabía cómo volver a casa.

El frio calaba sus huesos y la hacía titiritar.

Sin más opción buscó un periódico y se recostó debajo de un farol, su única fuente de calor en esta fría noche y se tapó con las hojas de la sección dedicada a los corazones cálidos.

Al ver la foto de la página sobre una familia sonriente y alegre que disfrutaba una cena su corazón se estrujó. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro sin piedad mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir.

Tal vez así soñaría un mejor día que este, rodeado de la gente que mas la quería.

—¡Oye Scootaloo!

Y aterrizando precipitadamente sobre la nieve Rainbow hizo su aparición.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Todas están preocupadas por ti. Vamos.

Scootaloo no se sentía con ganas de cooperar así que Rainbow la cargo sobre su lomo y partieron rumbo a la casa.

La mayor parte del recorrido fue en silencio hasta que la pegaso decidió hablar.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que sucedió? Las otras dos llegaron enojadas y no nos quisieron contar nada.

Rainbow se sorprendió al sentir que su pelaje se mojaba con las lágrimas de la pequeña pegaso.

—Soy una boba y una mala amiga.

Con voz frágil relató todo lo sucedido ese día, desde su inseguridad por la cena pasando por el incendio de la cocina hasta su eterno andar por las calles desoladas de Canterlot.

—Pues… al parecer si metiste la pata bien metida.

Y aunque no lo crean, eso no hizo sentir mejor a Scootaloo.

—Escucha, tu viniste a la obra junto con nosotras ¿Recuerdas la enseñanza que dejaba? Escucha la molesta canción de los altavoces y te darás cuenta.

Rainbow descendió hasta el nivel de los postes para que Scootaloo escuchara el cantico. Era la primera vez en todo el día que escuchaba con detenimiento esa pieza musical que le trajo gratos recuerdos de sus amigas.

—El día de los corazones cálidos no se trata de lo que puedes llevar a una cena, se trata de pasar este día con aquellas personas especiales de tu vida y celebrar la amistad que reina en los corazones de cada poni.

Al llegar a la casa, Scootaloo bajó del lomo de Rainbow mirándola con unos ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—¿Crees que puedan perdonarme?  
—Ustedes son mejores amigas, y las mejores amigas siempre arreglan sus diferencias. Vamos pequeña, deja de llorar.

Con su casco limpio las lagrimas del rostro de Scootaloo de manera cariñosa y afectiva.

Con gran agradecimiento saltó y sorprendió a la pegaso multicolor con un abrazo único, que sólo se comparaba con el de aquella vez cuando fueron de campamento.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan profunda Rainbow? —inquirió Scootaloo a su hermana de otra madre.  
—No se lo digas a nadie o lo voy a negar.

Con una risilla subieron los escalones y cuando Rainbow estaba por abrir la puerta notó como Scootaloo se quedó allí. Por su mente corría la posibilidad de que sus amigas no la perdonaran nunca por su comportamiento y por consiguiente las demás también la odiarían y se quedaría sola en este mundo por el resto de su vida de pegaso.

Pero el contacto del casco de Rainbow con su hombro la volvió a la realidad y asintiendo dio a entender que estaba lista.

La perilla giró y el rechinido de la puerta alertó a las demás de la llegada de Rainbow. Estas estaban sentadas en el comedor esperando por Scootaloo para empezar la cena.

—¿Encontraste a Scootaloo? —preguntó Twilight preocupada.

Dashie hizo una señal con su casco y la potrilla se hizo presente cabizbaja y apenada. Sin levantar la cabeza buscó a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle que para su suerte estaban sentadas del otro lado.

Sweetie la observaba temerosa y curiosa pero Apple Bloom no le dirigía la mirada.

—Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle… lo siento. No debí comportarme de esa manera y tampoco merecen que las haya tratado tan mal. Sweetie tu eres asombrosa y tienes una linda voz que derretiría a cualquier poni y tu Apple Bloom eres genial y tienes un lindo moño rojo y lo más importante aquí es… que ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida… ustedes, mis mejores amigas.

Con lágrimas de tristeza, alegría y arrepentimiento esperó su respuesta.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se miraron un segundo y asintieron felices. Luego saltaron de sus sillas y cayeron encima de su amiga pegaso, atrapándola en un abrazo reconfortante.

Las mane 6 observaban la escena con ternura. Pinkie lloraba a cantaros por lo emotivo.

—Claro que te perdonamos pegaso tonta —dijo Apple Bloom.  
—Bien, ahora que estamos todos es hora de cenar —dijo Twilight trayendo los platillos con su magia.

Todos agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a degustar. En especial Spike quien se llevaba una gema vegetal a la boca cada vez que podía. El ponche de Rainbow en pocas palabras era una bebida mágica ante las papilas gustativas de las ponis.

El cantico de los corazones era un lindo tema de fondo para un día que terminó bien. Y es que estas potrillas aprendieron una valiosa lección sobre la amistad en la noche más mágica del año.

**FIN**

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¿Qué pasó al final con Ángel y los demás animales? Para eso debemos dar un vistazo al futuro, exactamente… algunas horas más tarde.

Fluttershy regresaba de su visita y lo primero en su agenda era devolver las mascotas a sus respectivos dueños.

«Espero que Ángel haya sido responsable» pensó Fluttershy en su mente.

A primera vista su casa parecía normal, nada fuera de lugar.

Pero al abrir la puerta, Ángel salió corriendo internándose en el bosque Everfree. Fluttershy se elevó para no perder de vista a su conejito.

—¡Ángel espera!

Cuando se disponía a buscarlo, todos los animales y mascotas de su casa salieron para perseguir al conejo por todas las cosas malas que hizo durante su ausencia.

—Oh no, ¿Qué hizo ahora? —se preguntó mientras volaba para salvarlo.

Lo que sucedió el fin de semana se los dejó a su criterio. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este especial de navidad. Que pasen una linda noche buena y un prospero año nuevo…

**FIN**

* * *

**Hasta acá llegó el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Al principio del fanfic hubo una pequeña mención a otro fanfic mio llamado "Manehattan Blues" en honor a que las pequeñas potrillas tuvieron su segundo protagonismo conmigo. Si se sienten curiosos de lo que pasó, pueden pasar a revisar.**

**Y por si alguien se lo preguntó, aprobé la materia por la cual dejé de escribir por una semana. Así que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.**

**Una cosa mas, este fanfic estará compitiendo en ForoDZ en un concurso de fanfics navideños, si les gustó pueden comentar o dejar likes allá para ayudarme a ganar. Aunque escribir esto ya es muy satisfactorio.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia puedes enviarme un MP no muerdo.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima, se despide Exelion.**


End file.
